Addiction
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage souffre d'addiction envers une potion. La guerre est finie et Harry s'isole, souffrant des suites de ce qu'il a vécu.


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.  
Votre personnage souffre d'addiction envers une potion**

* * *

La guerre avait laissé pas mal de séquelles dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup avaient perdu des proches, et il y avait de nombreux traumatismes.  
Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait vaincu et il était devenu une célébrité.

Après la mort de Voldemort, il s'était réfugié Square Grimmaud. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la sinistre bâtisse ne devienne un endroit où il se sentirait bien, en sécurité. Il s'était isolé, refusant toute visite, prétextant un besoin de repos.

Ron et Hermione étaient venus au début, puis leurs visites s'étaient espacés, lassés de trouver porte clause. Harry savait qu'ils avaient leur couple à construire et il ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux. Il savait qu'il s'inventait des excuses, parce que la réalité était qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire bonne figure face à eux.  
Il avait rompu avec Ginny, parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour la jeune fille. Pour lui, l'amour s'en était allé. A son grand soulagement, Ginny n'avait pas fait de difficultés. Elle s'était résignée, probablement parce qu'elle imaginait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace.  
Il était épuisé, les cauchemars ne le laissaient plus en paix. Chaque nuit, il devait lutter contre ses démons, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il souffrait aussi, les Doloris lui ayant laissé des séquelles sous la forme de crises douloureuses ou de maux de tête violents.

Il appréciait Square Grimmaud car ça avait été le repaire de l'ordre de Phénix. Et un maître des Potions irascible mais particulièrement doué était régulièrement venu.  
Or Harry avait trouvé des réserves de potions en grand nombre. Plus exactement, il y avait un stock de potions anti-douleur et de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Au départ, il prenait de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, tous les soirs.  
A la première crise douloureuse, il avait pris une potion anti-douleur. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait commencé à sentir les signes annonciateurs d'une crise de douleur. La raideur de ses membres, son impossibilité de se concentrer ou de se tenir immobile, ses sautes d'humeurs. Lassé de souffrir, il avait donc pris l'habitude d'absorber la potion anti-douleur dès les premiers signes.

De fil en aiguille, il prenait une potion anti-douleur le matin en se levant. Et une potion de sommeil sans rêves le soir en se couchant.

En un mois de temps, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans. S'il ne prenait pas l'anti-douleur, il n'arrivait pas à se lever. S'il ne prenait pas de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, il n'arrivait pas à rester allongé. Il ne dormait toujours pas. Il restait allongé, immobile, yeux grands ouverts, essayant de vider son esprit. La potion avait pour avantage de supprimer les cauchemars, même éveillés.

Un matin, des coups retentirent à la porte. Violents et impatients.  
S'il réussit à les ignorer, au bout de près d'une heure, il était sur le point de tout casser autour de lui. Il ouvrit donc violemment la porte pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

\- Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy, toujours aussi aristocratique, tiré à quatre épingles en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, une cape négligemment posé sur les épaules.  
Drago Malefoy, libre, semblant détendu et en bonne santé.

\- Potter...

Une brève lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux, qu'il dissimula rapidement sous un masque d'arrogance. Il força le passage pour entrer et regarda l'intérieur de la maison avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Harry haussa les épaules, referma la porte et repartit dans les profondeurs de la maison en ignorant Malefoy. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas sans dire un mot.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry se servit un mug de thé. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago qui accepta d'un bref signe de tête et Harry lui servit un mug et posa d'un geste brusque le sucrier sur la table.

\- Bien, Malefoy. Que me vaut... le plaisir de ta visite ?

Si Drago nota l'ironie dans ses paroles, il l'ignora. Il prit le temps de prendre quelques gorgées de thé avant de reposer la tasse sur la petite table.

\- Et bien... Je venais te remercier je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes ?

Drago étira ses lèvres minces en un léger sourire.

\- Il paraît que tu es à l'origine de ma libération.

Harry se détourna, haussant les épaules. Il termina sa tasse de thé en quelques gorgées avant de la poser dans l'évier d'un geste un peu brusque. Derrière lui, Drago reprit la parole.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse.  
\- Merci de ta gentillesse Malefoy. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu m'as aidé avec les rafleurs, je t'ai aidé. Nous sommes quittes.

Il manqua le froncement de sourcils de Drago.  
\- Potter... Ils avaient prévu le baiser du détraqueur pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas quitte. Je vais donc t'aider.

Harry échappa un rire sans joie.  
\- M'aider ?  
\- T'aider. Tu me montres ma chambre ?

Harry se retourna brusquement, dévisageant Drago.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je m'installe ici et je ne partirais que quand tu iras mieux.  
\- Je vais parfaitement bien. Pas besoin de t'installer, tu peux repartir.  
\- Voyons Potter... Depuis quand ne t'es tu pas regardé dans un miroir ? Tu es maigre à faire peur, tu as des cernes noirs sous les yeux, tu es pâle et tu trembles. Tu ne respires pas vraiment la santé.  
\- Pas tes affaires Malefoy.

Harry ignora Drago, qui s'installa tranquillement. Bien décidé à se racheter de ses erreurs, même en aidant celui qui avait été son ennemi.  
Au départ, il n'avait eu l'intention que de venir remercier Potter de l'avoir sorti d'Azkaban. Quand il avait vu l'état du Sauveur du monde sorcier, la colère avait bouillonné en lui, ne comprenant pas comment les amis de cet idiot avaient pu manquer à quel point il allait mal.  
Et il était maintenant dans la maison lugubre des Black, léguée par Sirius Black, à suivre Potter à la trace pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il lui fallut près d'une semaine pour comprendre.

Le survivant était devenu accro aux potions et c'était en train de le tuer.

Il essaya en premier lieu d'en parler avec Potter. Lui dire qu'il devait cesser les potions.  
Le Survivant refusa de l'écouter.

Il pensa bien à se débarrasser des flacons, mais il savait qu'un sevrage brutal pouvait être violent et dangereux.

Avec un soupir, Drago Malefoy décida qu'il ne lui restait qu'à kidnapper le Survivant dans sa propre maison pour le désintoxiquer de force.  
Il attendit donc que Potter eut avalé sa potion de sommeil sans rêves pour entrer dans sa chambre et le stupéfixer.

Il ligota soigneusement Potter en faisant en sorte qu'il soit le mieux installé possible et leva le sort de stupéfixion.

Il laissa Potter hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. A bout de souffle, le Survivant finit par cesser ses cris. Il fixa Drago avec colère.

\- Je sais que tu me détestes Potter, et je m'en fous. Mais tu as besoin d'aide. Si tu continues, tu seras mort avant la fin de l'année.

Le brun ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Drago s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et entama sa longue attente.

Le lendemain matin, Harry commença à gémir face à une vague de douleur qui le submergeait. Drago prit un flacon de potion anti-douleur et en versa la moitié dans un verre. Il aida Harry à le boire et ce dernier ferma les yeux de soulagement, relâchant ses muscles.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ?  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide.

Drago fit en sorte de fournir des livres à Harry, et resta près de lui au cas où il aurait envie de parler. Mais Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été. Sa joie de vivre et sa naïveté semblaient avoir disparu de son regard émeraude.

La première semaine ne fut pas aussi pénible que Drago l'aurait pensé. Il avait souvent entendu son parrain parler des addictions aux potions et de la manière de désintoxiquer les victimes. Les récits de Severus avaient été glaçants et il avait craint en voyant l'état de Potter de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Mais ce dernier semblait s'être résigné et se laissait faire.

Il diluait les doses de potions peu à peu et si Harry n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux, au moins son corps s'habituait à ne plus être sous l'influence de potions.

Le dixième jour, Drago s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil qu'il ne quittait que rarement quand les hurlements de Harry le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il fut aussitôt près de lui et comprit immédiatement qu'il se battait avec un cauchemar.

Il lui parla sans discontinuer, lui racontant les matches de Quiddich qu'ils avaient disputé ensemble. Harry finit par s'apaiser peu à peu, et il s'endormit au son de la voix de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi.

Au bout de deux semaines, Harry cessa de lutter. Drago le détacha, restant près de lui en permanence.  
Ils se découvraient des points communs, des affinités qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu deviner. Et peu à peu ils devinrent amis.

Ce fut lent et insidieux, mais un beau jour, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne se haïssaient plus. Ils s'appelaient toujours par leurs noms de famille, mais il n'y avait plus de mépris. C'était la force de l'habitude, c'était leur moyen de communiquer.

Drago commanda des décoctions de plantes pour mieux dormir, des tisanes réputées pour aider à supporter la douleur. Il apprit à Harry des techniques de relaxation.  
Peu à peu, les potions devenaient superflues, et Harry recommença à manger un peu mieux.  
S'il était toujours aussi maigre, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs et son regard n'était plus aussi terne.

Au bout d'un mois, Drago s'installa dans la chambre face à celle de Harry et dormit dans un vrai lit. Harry vint le rejoindre après un cauchemar, il ils s'installèrent côte à côte pour discuter. Malgré tout, les progrès étaient fulgurants : Harry n'avait plus besoin des potions, et il arrivait à dormir quelques nuits complètes par semaine.

Il retrouvait l'appétit et les deux garçons - aussi novices l'un que l'autre - décidèrent pour s'occuper d'apprendre à cuisiner.

A la fin du second mois, Harry était sevré totalement. Pour autant, Drago restait avec lui, pour lui offrir son soutien. Ils étaient tous les deux capables de cuisiner des plats simples, même s'ils avaient juré de prendre un elfe de maison pour remplacer le départ de Kréatur dès que possible.

Un matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte que cela faisait trois mois qu'il vivait sous le même toit que Drago Malefoy. Non seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas entretués, mais ils avaient réussi à devenir amis.

Il pensa avec nostalgie et une pointe de culpabilité à Ron et Hermione, qu'il avait repoussé. Aux Weasley, qui avaient cessé de l'inviter lassés de ses refus répétés.  
Il se demanda ce qu'auraient fait Ron et Hermione s'ils avaient compris. Et il se rendit compte qu'ils auraient échoué à l'aider. Ils l'aimaient trop pour pouvoir se montrer inflexible avec lui, et ils n'auraient pas pu supporter ses supplications quand la douleur l'envahissait comme Malefoy l'avait fait.

Il se demanda si le blond qui partageait la maison avec lui avait eu conscience de ce fait. Peut être. Après tout, il aurait peut être pu appeler ses amis plutôt que de s'enfermer avec lui et de dormir plus d'un mois dans un fauteuil inconfortable...  
Et Malefoy avait été aussi abîmé par la guerre que lui.

En souriant, il se dit que Malefoy ne serait jamais quelqu'un de gentil ou de doux. Qu'il garderait des mauvais côtés. Mais si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il pourrait compter sur lui.  
Leur amitié n'était pas conventionnelle. Ils se battraient peut être à l'avenir. Ils se disputeraient et les insultes fuseraient. Mais ils avaient été liés depuis leur toute première rencontre dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, par un étrange coup du sort.

Harry bailla, s'étira, se retourna, et se rendormit paisiblement, sans qu'aucun mauvais rêve de vienne le troubler.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
